DW and Brain Haiku Season 1
by Crossover Dreamer
Summary: A collection of poems about "D.W. and Brain deja vu," occurring during the first season, written in groups of 5/7/5 syllables. A must-read for "Leave It to Beaver," "Get Smart," and "Full House" fans. Please read and review. Updated September 30, 2013. If you liked this, read "Michelle and Joey Haiku" and "Max and Larabee Haiku."


(Updated September 30, 2013)

_**Author's Notes**_

I am very likely to add more haiku to each story every time I add a new season of "D.W. and Brain Haiku" because many similarities between D.W. and Brain are seasons apart.

These haiku are arranged in chronological order. You may notice that I use a lot of the same endings over and over. The haiku that end with "Hints of The Beaver" and "Hints of June Cleaver" mean that they are possible allusions to _Leave It to Beaver_, the haiku that end with "Hints of Maxwell Smart" and "Hints of Larabee" mean that they are possible allusions to _Get Smart_, and the haiku that end with "Hints of Michelle T" and "Hints of Joey G" mean that they are possible allusions to _Full House_ (Michelle Tanner and Joey Gladstone). Apparently it's television tradition for pairs of characters who have a lot in common to have a lot in common with other pairs of characters who have a lot in common. Did you get that?

**1 D.W. in "Arthur's Spelling Trubble" 1**

Arthur's studying

She'll accept an ice cream bribe

(Michelle and Joey)

**2 D.W. in "D.W. All Wet" 1**

She's okay with sharks

Octopuses are scary

Like Alan Powers

**3 D.W. in "D.W. All Wet" 2**

She thinks that there are

Octopuses in Bear Lake

Like Alan Powers

**4 D.W. in "D.W. All Wet" 3**

"No, I'm the princess!"

Said the girl with the towel robe

Hints of Michelle T

**5 D.W. in "D.W. All Wet" 4**

The lifeguard offered

To give her swimming lessons

Like Alan Powers

**6 D.W. in "Arthur's Lost Library Book" 1**

She named the chapters

Voice change with a cardboard tube

Like Alan Powers

**7 Brain in "Arthur's Pet Business" 1**

She is being chased

By her future friend's pet frogs

Like D.W.

**8 D.W. in "D.W. the Copycat" 1**

The little sister

Dresses up like big brother

Hints of Michelle T

**9 Brain in "Arthur Accused!" 1**

Buster said, "That's it!"

Brain asked the question, "What's it?"

Like D.W.

**10 D.W. in "D.W.'s Baby" 1**

She'll take care of Kate

But she won't change her diapers

(Michelle and Joey)

**11 Brain in "Arthur Writes a Story" 1**

He shares with Arthur

A story involving frogs

(Michelle and Joey)

**12 D.W. in "Arthur's Lost Dog" 1**

She wants to walk Pal

Arthur thinks that she's too young

Hints of Michelle T

**13 D.W. in "So Long, Spanky" 1**

After her bird died

She made Toady her new pet

Like Alan Powers

**14 D.W. in "Buster's New Friend" 1**

She thought the magnet

Arthur had was a horseshoe

Hints of Maxwell Smart

**15 D.W. in "Buster's New Friend" 2**

Buster is not there

Bionic Bunny dislike?

Hints of Larabee

**16 D.W. in "Arthur and the Crunch Cereal Contest" 1**

She's so artistic

She made "The Thinker" with snow

Like Alan Powers

**17 D.W. in "Arthur and the Crunch Cereal Contest" 2**

She is better at

Writing jingles than Arthur

Hints of Joey G

**18 D.W. in "D.W. Flips" 1**

She missed every ball

It was sitting on a tee!

Like Alan Powers

**19 D.W. in "D.W. Flips" 2**

There was that one time

She played a string instrument

Like Alan Powers

**20 D.W. in "D.W. Flips" 3**

She told Emily

She was doing a "half-sault"

Hints of Maxwell Smart

**21 D.W. in "Arthur's Chicken Pox" 1**

She is Arthur's nurse

She has "gallow-mine" lotion

Like Alan Powers

**22 D.W. in "Sick as a Dog" 1**

The girl holds a grudge

Because Pal ate her wiener

Hints of Michelle T

**23 D.W. and Brain in "Sick as a Dog" 1**

"Order in the court!"

Brain judges D.W.

(Max and Larabee)

**24 D.W. in "D.W. Rides Again" 1**

She beat her brother

In a basketball contest

Like Alan Powers

**25 Brain in "Sue Ellen Moves In" 1**

Binky knocked over

An Eiffel Tower of snow

Like D.W.

**26 Brain in "The Perfect Brother" 1**

Playing basketball

He beat Arthur thirty times

Like D.W.

**27 Brain in "The Perfect Brother" 2**

He puts mayo on

Sandwiches efficiently

Hints of June Cleaver

**28 Brain in "The Perfect Brother" 3**

A main course of fries

Instead of a side order?

Hints of Joey G

**29 D.W. in "D.W.'s Snow Mystery" 1**

She kept a snowball

From the best day of her life

Hints of Larabee

**30 Brain in "Mis-fortune Teller" 1**

He struck out four times

He purposely did not swing

Like D.W.

**31 D.W. in "D.W. Gets Lost" 1**

She has her earrings

She's the Phantom of the Store

Like Alan Powers

**32 D.W. in "D.W. Gets Lost" 2**

She is so surprised

It was only five minutes

Like Alan Powers

**33 D.W. in "D.W. Thinks Big" 1**

Madame Curie doll

Cora thinks it's "baby stuff"

Hints of Michelle T

**34 D.W. in "D.W.'s Blankie" 1**

At the dry cleaners

She thought she was hypnotized

(Maxwell and Joey)

**35 D.W. in "D.W.'s Blankie" 2**

For the Sugar Bowl

She was too tired to think

Like Alan Powers

**36 Brain in "The Scare-Your-Pants-Off Club" 1**

The people will sign

As long as he doesn't talk

Hints of Maxwell Smart

**37 D.W. in "My Club Rules" 1**

She can't join the club

Because she's not in third grade

Hints of The Beaver

**38 Brain in "My Club Rules" 1**

He is fed up with

Reading comics every day

Hints of Maxwell Smart

**39 D.W. in "Arthur's First Sleepover" 1**

She won't come inside

She's looking for UFOs

Like Alan Powers

**40 D.W. and Brain in "Arthur's First Sleepover" 1**

She makes a request

For him to take a picture

(The Beaver and June)

**Haiku Notes: **One, Michelle in "Gotta Dance" and Joey in "Radio Days;" Four, Michelle in "Divorce Court," "Crimes and Michelle's Demeanor," and "The House Meets the Mouse, Part 2;" Eight, Michelle in "Slumber Party;" Ten, Michelle in "Double Trouble," and Joey in "Our Very First Night;" " Eleven, Michelle and Joey in "The King and I;" Twelve, Michelle in "Comet's Excellent Adventure;" Fourteen, Max in "Schwartz's Island;" Fifteen, Larabee in "Greer Window;" Seventeen, Joey in "Jingle Hell;" Twenty, General Max being clumsy and jealous of 99; Twenty-Two, Michelle in "Dr. Dare Rides Again;" Twenty-Three, Max and Larabee in "Age Before Duty;" Twenty-Seven, June in "The Perfect Father;" Twenty-Eight, Joey in "The I.Q. Man;" Twenty-Nine, Larabee in "And Only Two Ninety-Nine;" Thirty-Three, Michelle in "Trouble in Twin Town;" Thirty-Four, Max in "I Am Curiously Yellow," and Joey in "Road to Tokyo;" Thirty-Six, Max in "House of Max, Part 1;" Thirty-Seven, Beaver in "The Clubhouse;" Thirty-Eight, Max in "Greer Window;" Forty, Beaver and June in "Forgotten Party."


End file.
